


RWBY OC Trailer - Blue - Tanelle Evermont

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [3]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Tanelle EvermontColour: BlueSemblance: Can Manipulate Wind-PressureWeapon: Dual Folding Butterfly ShieldsTeam: FLTY
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Blue - Tanelle Evermont

Fireflies scattered as Tanelle ran through the forest. It was absolutely beautiful in Forever Falls, the bright red leaves falling in the dying light of the sun. She sighed as she walked through the leaves, the air heavy with the sickeningly sweet scent of the nectar that ran from some of the trees. The scene was almost perfect. Almost.  
The sound of an Alpha Beowulf howling could be heard in the distance. Of course Tanelle was ready to fight it if need be, with her shields folded on her back. She decided to have some fun and swung her hand about. Several of the leaves flew away in spirals as the wind blasted them away. She smiled, watching as everything slowly darkened as the sun finally blinked out beyond the horizon. The shine had all but died when another howl echoed through the forest, this time much closer. Tanelle started to run back towards Vale, hoping to get there before the Grimm found her. She passed many trees until they began to fade back to green, the warm evening air filling her lungs as she ran. She felt rather happy, and if she wasn’t trying to avoid the Beowulf she would have stopped and taken in the sights. As she ran she realised that she wouldn’t make it into the city before the Grimm got to her so she placed the shields on her arms and opened them, the large wings of each of them opening wide. She then jumped into the air and blasted high into the air and then her arms out, gliding over the treetops with the wind behind her. Once she passed over the protective walls of the city she dropped down and landed, folding away her shields and putting them on her back as she walked through the well lit streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Tanelle Evermont  
> Colour: Blue  
> Semblance: Can Manipulate Wind-Pressure  
> Weapon: Dual Folding Butterfly Shields  
> Team: FLTY


End file.
